Know Your Stars: the Danny Phantom version
by The Dark Lord Chuckles the Silly Piggy
Summary: What would happen if I, The Dark Lord Chuckles the Silly Piggy, got to run the 'Know your Stars' bit on All That? Well, for one, kick out the regular people and put Danny Phantom characters in their place. Whoo! Also, flames are only for marshmallows.
1. Chapter one: Danny

Know Your Stars

Danny Phantom version

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, All That, or Brother Bear. I wish I did, but I don't, so ah well. No flames, please.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your stars…

Mysterious voice (MV): Danny Fenton…Vlad is his real father…

Danny: What the—

Vlad: I always dreamed of this day…Danny, I am your father—I've always wanted to say that!

Danny: That's impossible!

MV: Danny Fenton…before the operation, he was more commonly known as 'Danielle' Fenton…

Danny: Okay, that's just weird. I was never a girl at any time!

MV: All I said was that people called you Danielle, but I think we can take that as a confession…Danielle…

Danny: I don't know where you get your information, but I'm going to find out! Going ghost! (Tries to phase through ceiling, crashes dismally) Ow!

MV: How cute, a battle cry. Oh, I forgot to tell you. I girl-proofed the walls!

Danny: I'm NOT a GIRL!

MV: Then why were you in that dress?

Danny: I was never in a dress!

MV: Oh yeah? Roll clip. (Clip plays from Splitting Images, where Danny stands up and he's in a pink dress and a curly black wig) Explain your way out of that one, Danielle.

Danny: I…but…the Box Ghost…Hey! My name's Danny! Not Danielle!

MV: You're right…Danielle Phantom…her real name is Inviso-Betty!

Danny: That's Inviso-BILL! Wait, no! Danny Phantom! It's Danny Phantom! (Does 'Koda' thing from Brother Bear) Dan-ny. Say it with me. Dan-ny.

MV: Okay. Dan-ielle. Dan-ielle.

Danny: Shut up! You're driving me insane!

MV: Now you know…Danielle Fenton, AKA Danielle Phantom, AKA Inviso-Bill…

Danny: They don't know me! Get back here! My name is Danny!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My first attempt at a fanfiction. I don't care if you review or not, really. I'll just keep bulling on through. 


	2. Chapter two: Tucker

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or All That. If I did, I would be a very happy person. Once again, no flames.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your stars…

MV: Tucker Foley…he's a technophobe…

Tucker: What? I love technology! You don't get the label 'Techno-Geek' for nothing!

MV: Tucker Foley…is a vegetarian…

Tucker: No! I'm a carnivore! I detest anything other than meat!

MV: Suuuuure…Tucker Foley…girls dig him…

Tucker: Thank you…hey! They don't, do they?

MV: What took you so long to come to that conclusion? Your millions of fangirls? Yeah, right…

(A/N: No offense if you really are a Tucker fangirl)

MV: Tucker Foley…he's a crossdresser…

Tucker: Hey! That was only once! And Sam paid me good money to do it!

MV: Hey, Tuck! You should go get Danny and you can crossdress together…

Danny: (storms onstage) I am NOT a CROSSDRESSER! OR a girl! (Leaves)

MV: Tucker Foley…he's a technophobe…

Tucker: You already said that.

MV: I'm running out of ideas, okay? Oh, here's one—Tucker Foley…he has three arms…

Tucker: No, I don't! Do you see three arms!

MV: Tucker Foley…he wants to go home—

Tucker: Duh!

MV: I didn't finish. He wants to go home and scrub his grandma's feet…

Tucker: Gross! Man, that's sick…

MV: Now you know…Tucker Foley, the technophobe/vegetarian. But now he has to go home and scrub his grandma's feet…

Tuck: They don't know me! And I DON'T WANT TO SCRUB MY GRANDMA'S FEET!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Answers to 1st chapter reviews:

cottongirl619: I know there are multiple Danny Phantom KYS parodies, and I am genuinely happy you think mine is funnier.

Sorry they're so short, I'll try to make them longer. Well, toodles! Till next time…MWAHAHAHAHA!


	3. Chapter three: Sam

If I owned either Danny Phantom or All That, would this really be a FANfiction? Didn't think so. On with the show!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your stars…

MV: Sam Manson…she eats sausage for breakfast…

Sam: I do not kill defenseless little animals for my breakfast food!

MV: OF course you do. We all know you adore ham sandwiches…

Sam: No, I don't! I detest killing animals!

MV: Suuure…Sam Manson…she absolutely adores the color pink in all its glorious pink-ness…

Sam: I hate the color pink! See! (pulls out pink scarf) Aagh! My eyes! (stows it away) See! I can't stand pink!

MV: Then why did you have that scarf with you?

Sam: Um, uh…I don't know how it got there! No comment! I plead the fifth!

MV: Riiiiiiight…of course…Sam Manson…she has cheese in her pants…

Sam: If you'd notice, I'm not wearing pants! I'm wearing a SKIRT!

MV: Oh, god, you're not wearing pants! Sicko! There are children here!

Sam: That's not what I meant!

MV: You said, quote (mimics Sam in a high girly voice) If you'd notice, I'm not wearing pants! (goes back to normal) Unquote.

Sam: I'm wearing a skirt! See!

MV: Well, now you know… Sam Manson, the pantsless pink-lover…

Sam: What the! I hate pink! And I'm wearing a skirt! A skirt!

MV: Oh, god, you're gonna take off your shirt! Please, leave it on! For the children!

Sam: Okay, usually, I object to violence, but for you, I'll make an exception!

MV: Oh, I'm sooooo scared. I'm gonna scream like a little girlie…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I've had this typed since the end of January, and on paper way before that, but I've joined my school's musical production, and that's been keeping me busy. I know it's short,but deal with it.

Thanks to all (counts on fingers) four! of my reviewers for the last chapter:

Queen S of Randomness 016, heavensong, Super E-Man, and shadowcat86

And as you know, I'll keep going, reviews or no. But they are nice.


	4. Chapter four: Dash

Disclaimer: You know the deal. I own nothing. Even my soul is the property of someone else until the eighth of April...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your stars...

MV: There's nobody on the chopping block! I mean the hot seat!

(Backstage, Dash is talking to some girl)

Dash: So, do YOU like quarterbacks? (Security guard grabs Dash by his jacket collar and drags him to the 'hot seat')

MV: Dash Baxter...he collects little pink teddy bears...

Dash: Do not!

MV: Mmmhmm...yeah...keep telling yourself that...

Dash: Only sissies collect little pink teddy bears!

MV: Oh, then you're a sissy, and you like to wear a pink tutu on random Friday nights...

Dash: Huh?

MV: What can I expect? You're a brain-dead jock...

Dash: I am not a rainbow rock!

MV: (Rolls eyes and sighs) My point. Dash Baxter...he's not Dash Baxter, football star. He's Dash Baxter, Lord of the Dance! He loves to prance around in his little pink tutu, singing, 'I'm a Little Ballerina'!

Dash: DO NOT!

MV: Roll the clip.

(Obviously faked clip begins playing)

Actor dressed up to look like Dash in a pink tutu: I'm a little ballerina! I"m a little ballerina! I'm a little ballerina! Singing my ballerina song! I love to dance, I love to prance, and sing my ballerina song! (glares at camera) I'm getting paid double for this.

(End clip)

Dash: That wasn't me! That was a fabrication of your own creation!

MV: Wow! I'm impressed! You used a hundred dollar word with the right definition and in proper context. I'm so proud...

Dash: You're being sarcastic, aren't you?

MV: Ooh! There's another one!

Dash: You're doing it again.

MV: Duh, dipstick!

(Backstage)

Ember: That's MY LINE!

(Onstage)

MV: Dash Baxter...he likes to scrub his mom's feet...

Dash: You already used that one on techno-geek.

MV: I know, but it's funnier on you. Anyway...Dash Baxter...he's the president of the Casper High Geek Club...

Dash: I am not the captain--

MV: President.

Dash: Whatever. Captain--

MV: President.

Dash: WHATEVER! I am not the captain--

MV: President.

Dash: Captain of the Casper High...(stops)

MV: Why'd you stop?

Dash: Because you're going to correct me again.

MV: Oh yeah...president.

Dash: Of the Casper High Geek--

MV: President.

Dash: Stop it! Casper High Geek Club!

MV: What about it?

Dash: AUGH!

MV: Now you know... Dash Baxter. He's the captain--

Dash: President.

MV: Only I may say that. PRESIDENT of the Casper High Geek Club, dances in a pink tutu, and is a brain-dead jock...(silence)...(more silence)...(even more silence)...

(one hour later)

MV: You're supposed to protest!

Dash: Huh?

MV: Never mind. I really need to be paid more for this...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks to my reviewers:

Ch. 3: Queen S of Randomness 016

The whole fic: Queen S of Randomness 016,  
cottongirl619,heavensong, Super E-man, shadowcat86

I've been busy with our musical (still), or I would have had this up two or three weeks ago.


End file.
